Beautifully Obscure Seto Kaiba
by secretlover25
Summary: Seto has a sexy night, with Panic's at the disco's Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off how wild can their night get.


_Is it still me that makes you sweat?__Am I who you think about in bed?__When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

He pinned her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. She moaned as his tongue slid into her mouth licking hers. Their tongues danced around one another, their warm saliva mixing together making the others tongue wetter then it was before, their breathing deepened and hearts raced as the urge to please one another became stronger. The excitement of their kiss drove them to want more. His hands wandered around her body, wanting to make her want it as much as he did, in the hall she did nothing but tease him but now...it was his turn. He used his dominance to his advantage, sliding his hand over her private ever so lightly, pushing her hand against the bulge of his pants, allowing her to feel how harden he had become. She softly moaned at his touch and found her special place becoming damp, yearning for him to touch more...just not with his hands. "S-seto." she managed to moan out, her hands grabbed his waist trying to push him against her. She needed to feel how hard he was between her legs. He smirked as he pulled back, knowing her had the upper hand against her, he wasn't quite done teasing her though, she put him through a half an hour of torture he was going to do the same. An eye for an eye, isn't that right?

_a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

She lightly whimpered at his action, at that moment for the life of him he could wipe the smirk off his face. He loved it, she wanted him but he had no intention of giving himself up to her - well not yet anyway. His hands weren't done exploring her body, slipping under her shirt feeling the warmth of her soft delicate skin, he thought her breasts must be so much softer, no matter his thought her was going to find out. His hands immediately dug it's way into her bra, he was right her breasts felt so much softer, her nipples already hardened, he pinched at them, blandly squeezing them between two fingers. Letting out a gasp, she moved forward giving him more of her, he gladly squeezed both breast moving them around to fill his pleasure. After about five minutes he ripped off her shirt and bra, kissing her neck sucking down to leave hickeys, this one is his no one else can touch, taste, smell, see, nor hear, who ever dares will pay a punishment. Speaking of punishments, he moved towards her breast, taking one hard darker tone nipple into his mouth, he nipped at it sending electricity throughout her body, she moaned his name out, her nails scraped the wall as she couldn't stand just doing nothing. The moment her hand moved his grabbed it. It wasn't permitted, he felt her movements and made sure he was keeping track. His tongue massaged her nipple passing over it countless times just to drive her mad. Switching over to the other he repeated his previous steps. She was jelly in the palm of his hand. He was free to do what he wanted and he aimed to make her beg him for it. He ignored the twitching inside of his pants, the ache that need even just a gentle caressing would please for a bit. His already hard breathing enhanced to an even a breath even harder as her leg moved swiftly over his bump. She had to pay for it whether it was purposely done or not, she must pay.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

"Ahh, S-s-seto!" she cried out loudly, his fingers tormented her clitoris, her thoughts clouded, her eyes full of lust. He passed over her most sensitive spot. "Oh god dammit! SETO FUCK ME! OH GOD PLEASE!" she yelled out breathing intensely. It had taken her long enough to say. In an instant he grabbed her, flinging her onto the bed inside the room, her legs had swung open, he didn't hesitate he made his way between them pushing himself against her and forcefully laying her down on the bed as he moved his hip grinding on her giving her a taste of him. She moaned, her fingers pressed against his arms, letting him know he was right on point. He devilishly smirked at her as he stopped, snapping her out of her world of pleasure and causing her to stare at him, her face flushed as well as his, undoing his pants button and zipper he pulled out his erect penis,"Suck on it." He said, breathlessly as he moved his fingers back and forth against it. She positioned herself in the manner, she opened her mouth when she became close enough to it. Her pinkish tongue touched the tip sliding down to the shaft, getting the taste of him. She swallowed him whole, moving back and forth on his penis she stopped at the tip licking his most tender area. In an instant he moaned bucking his hips forcing his member in her mouth; she mentally smirked as she continued to suck. He narrowed his eyes at her while a smirk of his own grow on his face. He ran his hand though her hair, getting a good grip on her head, "That was a dirty trick you pulled there." his voice was low and deep, her eyes looked up at him the angle he looked at her gave them a sexy curve he couldn't ignore...just simply irresistible, his smirk widened as he started thrust in and out of her mouth, going in as far as he possibly could, groaning he thought- why hadn't he done that sooner? Her moans were muffled by the sounds. Pulling himself out he laid her on the bed once again opening her legs yanking her underwear off and shoving himself inside her. The desire was simply put animalistic. The way his strokes became faster and faster determined how fast she was to push back. In no time they both felt their bodies reaching its climax. "I'm-I'm gonna cum!" he groaned, he was thrusting at his maximum speed. "I want you to cum inside me Seto." she said pushing back, with her word and moans he came, at the same time she had. Filling up her vagina with cum. His body collapsed on hers. As they both gasped for air, the room filled with the aroma of hot sweaty sex and the heat between bodies cause them to become sleepy. Using his last bit of strength he moved himself next to her, pulling her into a close embrace. Without words they both fell asleep.

_Lets get these teen hearts beating faster, faster._

When they had awakened, they stared into each other eyes. They then looked down to see the mess they had made, also noticing Seto once again erect penis. Looking back up they both flashing a sly smirk at the other. Her hand shot down, playing with it's tip, he moaned her name. It was to happen again.

_No, no, no you know it will always just be me._


End file.
